Délire de la Lune
by L.D. Eddy
Summary: Feeling more alone than ever before, Elena is lost within the confines of her mind. Derek's pack is scared of her and she's never allowed outside on her own which makes her quite upset. Follow her madness through S.2. Eventual Isaac/OC or ?/OC. Sequel to Howl At The Moon. Tell me a genre that fits better, please. NOTE: Chapter Three is longer than before.
1. Chapter 1

Sequel is called Délire de la Lune

Summary:

"Do you love my insides?"/"The Moon...she called to me. She told me you were having a party. I love parties."/"Sometimes, I imagine I'm like a little fairy, dancing around all barefoot and having fun. And then I remember...I'm not."/"I don't like you, did you know that?" Eventual Isaac/OC and some other pairing if I feel like it. Sequel to Howl At The Moon.

* * *

Elena frowned disdainfully at all the stores they were in.

Erica had deemed Spencer's and Hot Topic places where Elena should go shopping. Derek had forced them into this shopping trip, hoping it would make Erica feel more at ease with the young girl that she deemed too crazy for even a mental institution.

It wasn't working.

Even if Elena was a couple of screws loose, she could tell that someone was afraid of her.

Erica would keep glancing at her in - what she thought was - subtle ways. Every time Elena would catch her eye and Erica's eyes would shoot down to the shelf in front of her, Elena's glances reducing her to the self-conscious girl with low self-esteem that she was before her change.

Elena thought it quite amusing. She did it quite frequently and always on purpose after the first few times.

She had garnered an equally entertaining reaction from Boyd.

Boyd, every time she walked in a room, would make it increasingly obvious he was trying not to stare at her and oftentimes she would devise new and improved plans to get him to look at her, so she could look into his eyes and see what he thought of her.

She would prance around the room, dancing, her hair flying, and he wouldn't even look up at her, although his fingers would twitch ever so often, indicating his fight against his want - nay, his need, because it was much more powerful than a want - to look at her.

It was as if she was a magnet and everybodies eyes would be stuck on her when she walked into a room, gathering their attention and basking in it as if she needed it to survive.

Soon, however, Boyd had found a way to ignore her.

As soon as she entered a room he was in, he would leave making the rest of the pack - well, only Derek, actually, and even then, only a little - befuddled as to why he had left.

However, Elena was extremely confused - and irked - to find that no matter how hard she looked, or no matter what room she found herself in, she could not find Isaac.

It left her quite upset that the boy didn't even have the decency to be around her if he was going to irritate her.

She soon found out from Erica that Isaac disliked her and had taken to being at the warehouse when she was asleep or gone, therefore making it impossible for the girl to make him uncomfortable.

* * *

The shopping trip was a bust.

Derek had known from the beginning that it was a long shot, but he had hoped that if Eens - No, _Elena_ - had worn clothes like the ones she had worn before her abduction, she might remember what it was like to be herself.

Obviously that was not how it went.

Elena had intimidated Erica into shopping at a thrift store and had come home with a large bag full of floaty fairy dresses, claiming that when she put them on, they made her feel fuzzy inside.

He was not impressed.

Erica, who had been overflowing with confidence ever since she had been turned, had been..._bullied_ into doing what Elena wanted. And what was even more pathetic - at least to his eyes - was that Elena had gotten what she wanted, simply by meeting Erica's gaze. By _staring_ at Erica, Elena had gotten what she wanted. And rather quickly too, Boyd had explained to him.

It had taken a matter of six eyelocks for Erica to give in and do what the - well, to quote Erica - _mentally impaired demon_ had wanted.

Alpha. Not. Impressed.

Especially when Elena started wearing the shorter cut dresses around Boyd.

Brother. Not. Impressed.

God help him, but she was going to drive the rest of them insane.

* * *

Elena pouted to herself on her bed while she listened to Derek.

"You need to stay right here, alright?" He asked. Elena nodded slowly. "I don't want anything happening to you. I don't know what I would do with myself if you were hurt."

"Yes, Derek," Elena said quietly. She looked up and caught his eyes in hers. "Do not get hurt, please. I fear it might anger me so, if you do." She could see that he had stiffened so she stood and wrapped her arms around his middle. "Promise me," She whispered. She could hear his heart thumping as his body shifted as he nodded.

"I promise, Elena," He said quietly. Elena smiled.

"Good." She pulled away from him and walked over to the window in her room and listened as the sound of his heartbeat grew fainter and fainter until he was far away.

She could hear another heartbeat, however, making its way up the stairs. She inhaled the air through her nose and frowned. It was Erica.

"What do you want?" She asked, turning from her window towards the blonde whose boobs were a jiggle away from falling out of her shirt.

"I was told to babysit you," Erica snapped, sitting down on one of the many chairs Derek had provided. Elena growled inwardly.

"I am not a child, I do not require a watcher."

"Try convincing your brother that," Erica said, rolling her eyes. Elena's eyes flashed a metallic blue before she turned back to the window. "I tire of you. Leave now."

"Excuse me? You can't order me around, Miss Delirious." Elena turned back to Erica and shifted her face partially before letting out a loud snarl towards the older girl before advancing on her. Erica stood up quickly and left the room in a panic, knocking over the chair she had been sitting in.

"What a rude girl," Elena murmured, righting the chair before sitting in it.

"I'm afraid my nephew hasn't chosen the best betas for building a pack, now has he?" A voice said. Elena grew a smile before looking up.

* * *

_A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the delay, but I got caught up with school and everything...but I've posted a new story! Again, sorry. Please forgive, enjoy the story, and REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you, everyone who has reviewed my stories and read them. Without you guys, I don't think I would've updated, like ever. Sorry, also, for the absurdly late update, real life kind of got a bit hectic but never fear! LadyGotham is back with her magic laptop! (It's not really magic, though I do like to pretend.) Let's try to get more reviews this time around and break my record of eighty(now eighty seven) reviews!_  
_To the review responses:_  
_ ohsolauren: I missed writing stories too! I'm also happy that I've got this up and running again. Thank you for being creeped out by Elena - that's what I was aiming for! Very many e-hugs and e-cookies for you!_  
_ isaacslahey: Thanks for loving how I changed Elena...I actually have more fun writing crazier characters because it's so unpredictable with them. Oh, and share with your friends if you want more people to read this ;)_  
_Oh, and thank you to: Kat7CA, Rosewhispers122, isaacslahey, .Uchiha, Yankeegirl01, twilight-hearts-gallagher, and ohsolauren for adding this story to you alerts and/or favorites or reviewing. It means a lot to me!_  
_Come to the LadyGotham side - we have cookies!_  
_Ahem, err, on with the story! :)_

* * *

"I knew you'd be coming," Elena smiled, walking over to her uncle.  
"I'm sorry, sweetie," He said, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. She took a deep breath in.  
"You smell like fire," She said. Peter nodded. "I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault." Elena frowned then looked deep in his eyes.  
"Are you still mad at them?"  
"Hmm?"  
"The Silver Ones, are you still mad?"  
"Yes."  
"Are you going to hurt them?" The question went unanswered for a few slow heartbeats.  
"I'm not sure."  
"I knew you would be back," Elena said, slipping her hand into her uncles. "I could smell it on The Red One. The one The Boy With The Important Daddy likes."  
"You could smell it on Stiles?"  
"Stiles?" Elena tilted her head up to look at him inquisitively. "What's a Stiles, Uncle?"  
"It's a boy."  
"The Boy With The Important Daddy?"  
"Yes."  
"He likes The Red One. She's broken, though, and the pieces are so tiny they can't begin to see them," Elena said. Her eyes darted around them before she leaned closer to him and stood on her tip-toes before whispering to him conspiratorily. "But I can see them, though. All small and porcelein and pretty little pieces but no one can see them but you and me but I can't put her together, see because she doesn't understand how broken she is and she won't understand, not for a while, not until you show her. Will you show her, Uncle?" She asked. Peter smiled gently down to his neice before crouching down to her eye level.  
"Of course I will," He said. "After all, she is the one who will bring me back." Elena giggled and clapped her hands gleefully.  
"And then we can have fun," She said, smiling. She pulled his hands and led him around the forest, dancing to the sound of a silent drum. Perhaps she was dancing to her heartbeat - or perhaps it was to his, but all that mattered to her was that The Red One would be fixed, her Uncle would be back, and they would be Family again.

* * *

Elena woke up gasping for breath.  
"No, no, no," She whimpered, curling in on herself and shaking back and forth. The door to her subway car burst open.  
"Elena?" Her brothers voice reached her, trying to be soothing, but failing.  
"No, no, you can't go," She begged him, grasping his arm once he reached her bed, pulling him closer to her in a need to see that yes, indeed, he was still there and not at the bottom of a pool. "No, you can't. You can't move, you can't breath, it's crushing, it's numb, it's black...it's unnatural. No, you can't, you can't, youcan'tyoucan'tyoucan'tyoucan't," Elena kept muttering over and over.  
"Shh, shh, Elena," Derek said, pulling her closer into his arms. "I'm fine. I'm right here."  
"But you won't be," Elena whimpered.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for it being so short, but hey, at least I updated. Of course, that's no excuse, so I'm kicking myself into the writing gear. TTFN!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Alright, so things in this story might be a bit skewed for placement. You'll understand what I mean when you read them. I was just giving you a heads up._

_****__********!**_THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN LENGTHENED!******  


* * *

Elena was walking through the woods, no shoes on her feet. She had gotten bored and no one was around to play with and Uncle Peter was still Sleeping - a term she had thought of for when he wasn't around The Red One or herself, since they were the only ones who could see him. Derek was off playing the Big Bad Wolf with Boyd, Isaac, and Erica, but what he didn't understand that her dream was going to come true.

Of course, she knew he wasn't going to die. The Boy With The Important Daddy would make sure of that. The dream had just startled her.

But the Scaly Boy was going to be a problem.

* * *

Elena frowned up at the building before walking in. She could smell everything and it was disgusting. She couldn't get past any of these smells to find The Red One.

The shoes she was wearing clicked on the floor and she was aware that she was getting stared at.

She turned to walk down a hallway before she was grabbed and pulled into an empty classroom.

"What are you doing here?" A voice hissed. Elena smiled up at them.

"Hello, Scott. Hello, Stiles," She said.

"What are you doing here?" Scott demanded. Elena smiled.

"I can't tell," Elena said, looking up at them. She giggled. "If I told, I'd be in trouble," She frowned. "Am I in trouble right now?"

"No, you're not in trouble," Stiles sighed. "Now, stop acting goofy and go home. Derek's probably gonna kick our asses just for talking to you."

"I'm not acting goofy at all, _Sssssstiles_," Elena said. She looked up into his eyes. "You've got cow eyes, all pretty and big and wet. _Moo_."

"Stiles, she's acting weird," Scott whispered. "Maybe we should call Derek."

"No, no, no," Elena said slowly. "That would ruin the surprise. I like surprises, don't you?" She asked.

"Look, maybe we should do what she says and not tell Derek," Stiles whispered. "She's obviously in a weird mood, but she might snap out of it before Derek decides to kill us for talking to her." Elena smiled mischievously before slipping out of the room in the middle of their argument.

Her heels click-clacked on the floor as she walked over to the counselors area and sat down next to a boy her age.

"I knew you'd be coming, Elena," He whispered.

"Hello, Uncle Peter," She whispered back before looking towards the doorway. The Red One walked in. She paused before sitting down in the open seat by Uncle Peter. Uncle Peter smiled before turning to look at her.

"So, what are you here for?"

* * *

"It's beautiful here," Elena sighed. She could feel the burnt flesh of her uncle as he slipped his hand into hers.  
"Yes, it is, isn't it?" Peter asked.  
"It's just as I remembered. All white and clean and perfect," She sighed. She leaned back against her uncle's chest. "Can we make it like this again?" The white started to crumble away, leaving only decay and despair in its wake.  
"One day," Peter agreed. "One day, when I'm home, with you and your brother-"  
"And The Red One and Cow Eyes and Derek's pack of puppies?"  
"Cow Eyes?" Peter asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"The Stiles has Cow eyes. All big and wet and pretty. Moo."  
"Alright. Well, one day, when I'm home with you, your brother, Lydia, Stiles, and Derek's pack, we'll all work on the house and put it back in its former glory. Okay?"  
"Sounds like fun, Uncle Peter," Elena said faintly. "Uncle Peter?" She asked, looking up at him.  
"Hmm?" He looked down at her.  
"The Bad Man knows. The Puppy, Scott, he's going to be hurt. His Archer Friend is going to turn her back on him and he is going to hurt. Like his heart was ripped out."  
"Well, he can fix himself. He is a big boy. And if he can't, Derek will. After all, didn't Derek tell him they were brothers?"  
"Hmm...it's too bad that Puppy doesn't know, isn't it? Derek really does think of him like a brother. Puppy hating him makes him unhappy."  
"Scott keeps pushing him away. I'll fix that, when I come home."

* * *

"Where were you?" Derek asked, looking at his sister. He was sitting down on a subway seat as she swayed on her feet. It was silent except for the quiet drip drip drip of water falling from him and the occasional noise from his pack. Elena stopped swaying for a moment and cocked her head to the side before swaying again.  
"I was out watching the people," Elena said. She looked at him. "Did you go swimming?" Derek grit his teeth.  
"No."  
"But you're all wet...did the Lizard Man get you?" Elena asked. Derek's eyes snapped up to look at her before he stood and crossed the space between them.  
"What do you know about it?" He demanded.  
"Lizard Man is all scaly and green. He sticks you with his claws. Can't move. Can't feel. Can't defend. And then...he does what he's told. Kills everyone like the good little boy that he is."  
"Who is it?" Derek asked, gripping her arms. Elena shook her head slowly.  
"Can't tell you...it's a secret," Elena giggled.  
"Elena!"  
"Can't tell. You're not supposed to know yet."

* * *

_A/N: What do you think? As always, please review/favorite/follow!_


	4. Chapter 4

Elena glanced around her room, some unknown pull making her restless. Her grip tightened around the phone Derek had recently given her as the pull garnered more power and began to hurt. She let out a whine as she crushed the phone in her hand and turned to look at the moon framed by her window.

She stood and let the phone drop from her hand before walking to the window and leaning against the glass.

She needed to leave the house. Someone was looking for her.

Someone Silver.

* * *

_SNAP!_ Elena turned. "Hello," She said calmly into the dark. "You should come out now. It's mean to sneak up on people."

"Elena Hale?" A voice said. Elena nodded.

"Hello, Sir," She said. Chris Argent stepped out in front of her.

"What happened to the standard werewolf uniform?" He asked, motioning to her dress and lack of leather.

"Uniform?" Elena asked quizically. "I don't work." She stepped closer to Argent. He stepped back and raised a crossbow level to her heart. "Sir? I mean no harm," She said quietly, her hands raised in the universal pose for 'I'm harmless'.

"Where did you disappear to, Elena?" Chris asked.

"My Uncle Peter had me," Elena said.

"He's dead." Elena smiled sweetly.

"I know."

"So where have you been?"

"I'm not quite sure. He never told me. It was a rather nice place when he was there, though," She cocked her head. "Why haven't you shot me?" Chris shifted uncomfortably, lowering the crossbow to his side. "Don't you want to shoot me, Christopher?" Elena tilted her head back, appraising him as if he was a piece of artwork she was buying. "Of course you do, don't you? You're a hunter, it's basic instinct for your kind. But my kind know how to outrun you, to fix our broken pieces. You can't fix yours at all," Elena said, laughing. "Your broken pieces will never be fixed. Your Nasty Old Man will make them worse, make the pieces smaller, so small no one will ever see. No one but me. Who will fix you when no one can see the pieces and I can't be bothered?" Elena asked, frowning. "No one can help you, Christopher. No one but yourself and your pieces won't be put back together. You're already broken. Your instinct is all wrong. And that can't be fixed."

* * *

"Where have you been?" Derek demanded. Elena smiled.

"I went for a walk," She told him. She stood up from her bed and spun around. For a moment before stopping in the sliver of moonlight let in through her window. "The moon was lonely so I went out and visited with her. We had a nice little chat." Derek sighed.

"Tell me where you're going when you leave."

"You weren't home."

"Leave a note."

"We don't have any paper."

"Send a text message?"

"My phone is broken," Elena said, motioning to the broken hunk of glass and metal on the floor.

"How the hell did you do that?" Derek asked.

"I grabbed it too hard." Derek ran a hand over his face and sighed.

"I'll just have to get a new one for you."

"Was I bad?" Elena asked, squinting her eyes at him.

"No."

"You're angry."

"I'm not angry."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Good. Angry is bad." Elena slipped her feet into a pair of slippers and started walking for the door.

"Where are you going?" Derek asked.

"I'm thirsty. Is that not allowed?" Elena asked.

* * *

Elena took her slippers off and slunk out of the subway car and into the dark night. She took off on a run, shifting as she went. She passed by the industrial side of Beacon Hills and into the housing, opting for the richer side.

She could hear The Red One.

She stopped at a large house where the whimpering was coming from and scaled the wall before slipping into the room through the window.

"Why do you cry so?" Elena asked. The Red One's head snapped up and her eyes bore into Elena's.

"How'd you get in here?" She asked, her voice wavering from the crying.

"Through your window. I hope you don't mind, but I could hear you crying from miles away. Are you alright? No lying, I can smell your lies. They smell like licorice. I don't like licorice. Especially the black kind, they taste bad."

"Why are you acting so weird?" Lydia asked, wiping her tears with a tissue.

"I'm not acting weird. Not at all," Elena walked over to the bed and sat down next to Lydia. "Why don't you tell Elena all about it? She promises to listen." Lydia scoffed.

"Okay, weirdo? You wan't to hear all about my problems? Fine."

"Will you start with why you're crying? I promise I'll be good and listen well."

"Alright."

* * *

Elena watched as the venom dripped off of the mirror shard and into Jackson's mouth. He appeared to freeze and Elena rolled her eyes. Her brother and his pack members were bumbling idiots.

Of course they wouldn't realize it was him. Toxins wouldn't work when injested, but they didn't know that – and neither did Jackson. He was pretending to be paralyzed. She watched as Derek and Erika walked away and Isaac told Jackson to clear his named, then left.

"You might fool them, but you don't fool me, Jackson. I know you're not paralyzed," Elena said, walking over to him. She pulled him up to his feet. "You can continue pretending like you were, but I know the truth. It would've been from the neck down, but I could see you twitching away like a frog whose leg has been trapped. Or cut off."

* * *

"He thinks it's her, Uncle," Elena said, lying back on her bed. "He thinks she's the Lizard Boy."

"Your brother always did like to think of girls as monsters, especially after Kate. Don't let him hurt her, she's our only chance," Peter said, twirling his fingers through her hair. Elena nodded.

"Would I ever let anything happen to my friend?" Elena asked. Peter smiled.

"You always were my favorite, Elena. Make sure no one gets in the way of Lydia and the plan."

"Would I ever let anyone do that, Uncle Peter?" Elena asked, rolling over to look at him. Peter chuckled.

"Of course not."

* * *

"He thinks it's her, Uncle. He thinks she's the Lizard Boy," Derek heard Elena say. Derek furrowed his brow. "Would I ever let anything happen to my friend?" _Who does she think she's talking to?_ "Would I ever let anyone do that, Uncle?" _Uncle? She thinks she's talking to Peter? _Derek ran a hand over his face and sighed. Elena was going crazier by the minute. Imagining someone who secluded her from her family and kept her in a cage? She must've been more damaged than they had originally thought.

"Eavesdropping is naughty, Derek," Elena called out. Derek groaned.

* * *

_A/N: **hides from fire and pitchforks **I know, I know, I've been bad! I haven't updated in forever, life is a bitch. You may kill me if you want, but that means the story NEVER gets finished. You don't want that, do you? Oky, maybe you do. :P_

_Oh, and did anyone else flip out when they saw Mrs. McCall in The Walking Dead? OH MY GOD! I FREAKED OUT I WAS LIKE OMG OMG OMFG IT'S MRS MCCALL IT'S MRS MCCALL IT'S MRS MCCALL!_

_BYE GUYS!_


End file.
